


“I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

by ClareGuilty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Frottage, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Life-Affirming Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: A Kinktober 2020 Fic!Your first job with the gang goes very poorly. Sadie is there to comfort you in the aftermath.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	“I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthurspussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurspussy/gifts).



> Big warnings for gore at the beginning of this fic, but the rest of it is just smut and general lesbianism. 
> 
> Let me know if you see any errors! thanks so much for reading <3

Sadie and Charles had adamantly opposed bringing you on the job. You wanted to be offended by their insistence, but you knew it came from a place of love. 

‘ _We’ve got enough folk_ ,’ Sadie had said. ‘ _We don’t need more bodies if this thing goes south_.’ 

‘ _This isn’t worth the risk_.’ Charles had never opposed Dutch outright before.’ _There will be other jobs for her_.’

You were eager to prove yourself – eager to bring in money for the gang and begin pulling your own weight. Sadie and Charles didn’t get their way. There was no convincing Dutch when he had already made up his mind. You were glad that he held his ground. Dutch was finally giving you a chance and you didn’t want to squander it.

Bill was the one who squandered it.

Because of course with that many people on the job, someone was bound to fuck up. At least it wasn’t you.

Bounty hunters and mercenaries swarmed in from all directions. You got separated from everyone in the fight.

They backed you against a wall. Pinned down, three against one. You weren’t quick enough to take down all of them.

One of the mercenaries stepped forward, slamming you back against the wall as he shoved his arm against your throat. He was sizing you up, his gaze calculating.

You were gathering the courage to spit in his eye when his head exploded in a spray of blood and gore.

You collapsed under the weight of his corpse, unable to hold back your screams.

“Stay the hell away from her,” a familiar voice snarled. 

Sadie.

You couldn’t see the fight, but it was over in seconds. The body on top of you was shoved aside, and Sadie pulled you into her arms, already running to catch up with the gang.

“You’re alright, darling,” she whispered to you. “I’ve got you.”

There was the sound of voices. The rest of the gang. You were hefted into a saddle, Sadie’s arms only leaving you for a moment as she mounted up.

“Good lord,” someone complained. Bill. “Can you shut her the hell up?”

Sadie’s words were cold venom. “I’ll slit your goddamn throat, Williamson. This is your fault.”

The argument was quickly silenced by Dutch.

The ride back to Shady Belle wasn’t long, and you spent the most of it sobbing into Sadie’s shirt, staining the yellow fabric with blood and tears.

Your knees buckled the second your feet touched the ground, and Sadie pulled you into her side to keep you form collapsing. 

“Let’s get you inside, dear,” Dutch reached for you, only to have his arm batted away by Sadie. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

“Have Grimshaw fill up a basin inside. The water don’t got to be hot, but it needs to be clean,” she ordered.

The water was both hot and clean, and you were thankful for that. Sadie pulled you out of your clothes and pushed you into the basin, grabbing a pitcher to begin rinsing the blood and viscera out of your hair.

You let her wash you. She scrubbed your skin raw and combed through your hair. You wished you weren’t numb to her touch.

Once you were clean she helped you into a fresh pair of drawers and wrapped you in a quilt, sitting you on a nearby sofa as she washed up herself. The basin was dragged away and a box of crackers was set before you.

“Eat,” she ordered.

You swallowed down a few crackers and some watered down booze. Once you were finished, you figured you would get dressed and head out to finish your chores for the day, but Sadie pushed you down onto the sofa, tucking you under the quilt and closing the window shutters.

-

You woke with a startled gasp, bolting upright. You hadn’t meant to fall asleep, it had happened almost instantaneously. Now the old house was dark, and Sadie was stirring awake beside you.

“You okay, honey?” her voice was raspy with sleep. She blinked a few times, squeezing your arm to draw you back to yourself.

You were okay. You were alive. Sadie was there.

You were ravenous, desperate as you kissed her, fingers tearing at her shirt. She hesitated for only a moment before kissing you back. Her fingers wound in your hair, pulling you closer. The kiss was heated, combative. An apology and thanks and confession all rolled into one.

Sadie let you take what you needed. You rolled so you could lay on top of her, letting your thighs bracket her hips so you could grind down against her. Her lips traveled up to your ear, down your neck, across the sensitive skin of your chest.

It was exactly what you needed, your own blood pounding in your ears, the heat of her breath on your skin, the feeling of her pulse where you held her tighter. You were alive. She was alive.

“Up, up, darling.” She pushed up so she could sit against the back of the couch, never letting you off her lap. “You tell me what you need, okay?”

You still hadn’t found your voice in everything, not yet, but you began grinding down on the thick material of her pants, dragging your hips over her thigh again and again. You were pathetic, whining into the crook of her neck as you chased your climax.

“That’s it,” she encouraged you, hands settling on your hips to guide you. “You’re doing so good for me.”

The praise made your head spin and your heart race. You moved faster, harder, desperate to come. You were soaking the leg of her pants, a slick mess between you. So close, but not enough for you to come.

“Please,” you gasped, “Not enough.”

Sadie chuckled, pressing her lips to your hairline. “Alright, hold on a moment.” She laid you on your back, quickly working open her pants and shoving them off. You occupied yourself with the buttons of her shirt, kissing and squeezing her breasts as she arranged your hips, slotting your legs together so she could grind against you.

“Is that better?” she asked as she began to move. You moaned and nodded. It wasn’t perfect, but the pressure and the friction felt amazing, and you let one of your hands reach between you, alternating between rubbing Sadie’s clit and your own.

“Oh,” the gasp slipped from her lips. “ _Good girl_.”

The words were enough to send you over the edge. You came, dragging her lips down to yours as you finished. She didn’t slow her pace. You finished, but you didn’t slow the motion of your fingers, determined to make Sadie come too.

She finished with a low sound from her throat. Her fingers pulled your hair, exposing your throat so she could drag her teeth across the skin.

You lay there panting for several moments, slowly coming back to yourself. The old house creaked, and the wind howled faintly in the bayou.

“How you doing?” Sadie asked.

“Better,” you said. “I’m sor-”

“No.” Sadie clapped a hand over your mouth. “You don’t have anything to apologize for. You’re safe. That’s the most important thing. You did nothing wrong. You’ll have another chance.”

You nodded, blinking back tears. “Thank you.”

Sadie pulled you into her arms, one hand stroking your hair as you clung to her. “I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other kinktober prompts on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> i'm also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
